Talk:Sniper Rifles (VC2)
So, what do we do here? Do we incorperate the Semiauto and AT rifles from VC2 into this page, or make them their own?RedShocktrooper 10:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC *I'd say that AT rifles and semiautos are a sub class of sniper rife, as a general rule i think that if it's equipped by a sniper it belongs on this page. Ecchi garr 11:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *That's great, I wanted to know that too. I'll start adding info and picture for AT rifle and auto rifle. Should I list all normal sniper rifles first (including Gallian and Imperial, perhaps Rebel ones too) and then list all the AT and autos. Or should I list all Gallian sniper rifles (normal, AT and autos) and then list all the Imperial ones? I intend to go with the second way so that in future, it'll be easier to split this article into, for example, Gallian Sniper Rifle and Imperial Sniper Rifle Arciusazrael 14:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *I think that's the best way to go, thanks for all the hard work! Ecchi garr 16:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *No problem, I love doing this! Btw, do you know if the ATR-XX (Anti-Tank) is Gallian or Imperial? Arciusazrael 14:33, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *Seeing as the ATR-XX uses the same in-game model as the Brondel, I think it's safe to assume it's a Gallian design. Although the very concept of a big friggin' sniper rifle seems highly Impish to me. Vielwerth 14:38, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Although we are in agreement that the GSR looks the most like the Lee-Enfield MKIII, I think the action is based more on the straight-pull type rather than any normal bolt action. In fact its chamber looks like that of an M1 Garand with a larger cocking handle. This is what makes me think it's a straight-pull bolt action rifle. Operating it would be like operating a Garand or M14 that wasn't self-loading (meaning you'd need to pull the bolt straight back after each round). Vielwerth 14:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks for the info VielWerth. Actually, I've just seen a video on youtube, the ATR-XX's design and colour scheme sure look Gallian to me. Arciusazrael 01:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Gautt Series (AT Sniper) I just realized, when I check pukiwiki and my data on aces, there is one more series of Gautt AT Sniper Rifle, Gautt-D Series. Erm... how to make new table with the template for weapons? *blushes* Prince of Ice 11:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) And one more thing... I don't see any suppression column (alphabet A - E; determines how easy to cause ailment AP Use Up)? Prince of Ice 11:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I may have missed Gautt-D, feel free to add it if you can. And I added Suppress column to the template as well. 23:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I'll do... hope I can = 3 Prince of Ice 02:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC)